Conversation with dead people
by YumeSangai
Summary: Realidade alternativa, um bom lugar para correr e se esconder. KaminaxYoko


Realidade alternativa, um bom lugar para correr e se esconder.

Às vezes eu só quero me perder, fingir que não posso ver o grande clarão que me trará de volta para o conforto de meu próprio quarto.

Porque não estou atrás de uma aventura, não estou atrás de uma diferente imagem de mim mesma.

**O meu desejo, o meu único desejo...**

-Yoko.

Meu coração bate tão forte quanto há nove anos atrás, talvez agora ainda fique mais acelerado, só pela presença dele, é tão bom que me tira o fôlego.

-Kamina.

Não sorrir é impossível. Seria tolice não esboçar um sorriso, mediante a minha alegria ao vê-lo novamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O que? Não estou fazendo nada de errado.

No entanto, se estou mais velha, porque minhas falas continuam tão infantis? Por que eu sempre pareço uma criança ao seu lado?

-Você não deveria estar aqui.

Kamina-idiota, não diga as coisas dessa forma tão gentil. Não me diga coisas desnecessárias, eu sei disso tudo.

-Mas eu quero, eu quero estar com você Kamina!

Meus braços envolvendo o seu pescoço. O seu corpo quente junto ao meu. A sua respiração pesada, suas mãos afagando os meus cabelos. Eu não quero e nem preciso de mais ninguém.

-Yoko...

A sua voz ferida faz com que as minhas lágrimas caiam mais pesadas, salgadas e doloridas.

-Tudo bem. – Engolia as lágrimas, embora não fizesse mais diferença, minha voz sufocada e meu rosto encharcado. – Eu já estou indo.

Como uma criança que não ganha o que quer. Mesmo sendo uma mulher, eu não tenho vergonha de agir dessa maneira infantil. Porque perto de você... Eu sou assim.

-Ah, fique um pouco mais.

Sua mão tocou meu ombro me fazendo virar lentamente fitando seu rosto. Sempre tão bonito.

-10 vezes mais. – Eu repeti.

Observei enquanto você arregalava os olhos em surpresa e ria suavemente, constrangido com as próprias palavras.

-Parece que eu nunca cumpri isso não é?

-Eu estou aqui agora.

Me coloquei na ponta dos pés, meu rosto já próximo ao seu, o suficiente para sentir seu hálito e a respiração contra o meu rosto.

Não me importo a visão que você tem de mim agora. Estarei sendo muito oferecida? Será que você me vê de uma forma diferente por ser tão direta? Mas perto de você... é como se me roubassem o ar, o chão, tudo.

Você é exatamente isso pra mim. Meu tudo.

-Hn.

É claro que eu já havia experimentado isso antes, mas não é a mesma coisa. É claro que não é a realidade, mas também não é coisa da minha cabeça. Estar com a Kamina aqui e agora, é parte da minha alma. É a minha ligação. É parte da minha existência.

Nenhum beijo poderia se comparar ao dele, nenhum homem poderia me apertar em seus braços como ele, ninguém na face da Terra seria capaz de me fazer sentir tão viva.

-Acho que já está na hora de você ir.

Nenhum homem poderia me fazer sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo como ele.

-Kamin—

-Eu sei! Eu quero você aqui, eu quero ficar com você, eu fico completamente louco quando não te vejo, mas... isso não está certo, ficarmos brincando desse jeito.

-Brincando!?

-Yoko.

-Você acha que eu estou brincando!?

Eu podia ouvir minha própria voz, pois ela deixava vestígios em mim mesma. Minha garganta estava arranhada e meu coração batia de forma descompassada.

E eu estava diante dele. Da expressão tranqüila que me fazia relaxar, de seus olhos contagiantes que me faziam seguir em frente. A diferença era....

-Não é isso.

...Ele estava sério. A seriedade que teria nos arrastado para o campo de batalha e nos feito ganhar, estava me machucando, como se apertasse diretamente meu coração.

-O que é então?

Porque tudo estava sendo concentrado em mim. Eu que antes era incapaz de entender a relação do Kamina com o Simon. Eu que tinha ciúmes deles sempre juntos e fazendo tudo como irmãos. Eu que era egoísta a ponto de querer o Kamina só para mim.

Eu que agora não sou capaz de tê-lo só para mim.

-Isso não é a realidade.

-Você é a minha realidade.

Não sei dizer se essas palavras machucavam mais a mim do que a você. Pois naquele instante, nós dois olhávamos um para o outro e chorávamos.

-Você é a mulher que eu amo. Agora, sempre. E eu tenho certeza que posso dizer isso... por toda a eternidade.

Kamina que nunca foi bom com palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo era com elas que ele nos guiava para algo completamente novo. A ponto com os meus sentimentos e os do Kamina não podia se romper assim tão fácil.

-Kamina...

Seus braços novamente me envolverem num abraço apertado. A sensação de calor aumentando no meu corpo me fez perceber que já estava na hora de ir.

-Kamina, eu te amo.

Eu só pude sorrir ao ver seus olhos arregalados, seu rosto voltando ao normal com um sorriso doce. Um sorriso que só eu viria. Um sorriso somente meu.

-Ah, eu também te amo. 10 vezes mais!

Você disse energeticamente me fazendo gargalhar.

-10 vezes.

Eu repeti secando as novas lágrimas, dessa vez causada pela risada. Pelo prazer que você me proporcionava.

Quando eu abri meus olhos, eu estava sentada sobre a minha cama, no meu quarto com a luz apagada eu tive a impressão de estar num ambiente muito mais frio.

Era assim que eu via o meu mundo. Preto e branco e frio. **Esse é o meu mundo sem o Kamina.**

Me acomodei no colchão macio fechando os olhos. Se eu tiver bons sonhos, talvez eu possa encontrá-lo novamente.

**FIM.**


End file.
